The Pink Hair Problem
by AFanOfFax
Summary: As best friends, Natsu and Lucy help each other out. So when Natsu hears Lucy asking Cancer for assistance, he gets a more than a little jealous. Determined to prove that he is the only one Lucy needs, Natsu makes grave mistake. To make up for his mistake, Natsu must now take on the task Cancer was told to do. Natsu was ready to do anything...except Lucy's hair.


**For the (hopefully) humans reading this: I really hope you like my story...and laugh! I am a fan of Nalu, and also love their hilarious relationship as best friends. This is my first oneshot and only second story so I would really appreciate reviews with your thoughts and advice on my writing. :)**

* * *

**The Pink Hair Problem**

As Natsu walked to Lucy's house, he was surprised to see her walking out of a hair salon shop. Quickly hiding behind a barrel, Natsu watched as she began to walk towards her house with a heavy looking bag. Natsu began to casually follow her home; his curiosity for what was in the bag barely contained. His eyes furrowed in concern when Lucy stepped onto the ledge near the water, as she always did. The weight of the bag threw her off balance, and Lucy wobbled a bit. Her face set with a look that Natsu recognized. _"__Is she really that determined to walk on the ledge?" _Natsu wondered as Lucy began to walk forward," _I guess so."_ Natsu watched Lucy walk until she was about a half a block's distance from home. Worried for her safety, Natsu managed to stay close without Lucy noticing him. As Lucy prepared to step off the ledge, the contents of her mysterious bag suddenly shifted. Natsu watched in horror as Lucy's body began to tip back towards the water. Dashing forward, Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and yanked her back. Due to how fast he had been going, the fire mage's momentum carried him over the ledge and into the water.

After Lucy's spirit Aquarius had nearly drowned him, Natsu was washed back ashore. Feeling woozy from inhaling water and being flung about, the dragon slayer was dragged by Lucy to her apartment. A warm feeling grew in Natsu's chest as Lucy wrapped him in fluffy towels and made him hot chocolate and snicker doodle cookies. Feeling dry, warm, and cozy, Natsu began to nod off. However, the sound of Lucy summoning Cancer made him crack an eye open. He listened as Lucy spoke," I got what you asked for to complete my request." This mysterious statement made Natsu's curiosity peak. Opening both eyes, Natsu tilted his head to hear. Lucy asked," Can you do it tonight, or should I wait for the morning?"

"No worries, ebi, I will finish the task tonight," Cancer replied. Natsu felt frustrated and left out. _"__What task has Lucy requested? Why didn't she just ask me for help?" _He wondered, feeling slightly jealous. Natsu listened as Lucy's footsteps headed towards him. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as she passed him. He began to shake with the effort of not asking her what was going on. He was ready to burst. Natsu felt Lucy pull the blanket further up on his shoulders. His mind made up, Natsu waited until Lucy had gone into the bathroom before jumping up to confront Cancer.

"As Lucy's best friend it is my job to help her so whatever she asked you to do, I'm going to do it!" Natsu said in a low voice. Lucy's spirit jumped, startled at the fire mage's sudden outburst. Shaking his head no, Cancer tried to explain himself. Natsu clenched his fist and glared with such intensity, however, that the poor crab simply nodded and went back to the spirit world. As Cancer left, he shook his head in guilt for abandoning his master.

Natsu walked towards the bathroom, feeling excited about helping Lucy. Natsu smirked,_" __What does she need that stupid crab for when she has me?" _As Natsu stepped through the bathroom door, however, his smirk faded…Lucy was sitting in her pajamas at a stool in front of a sink. Her head was facing down and resting on a soft towel. Natsu's eyes followed Lucy's blonde hair flipped into a large sink filled with steaming water. Natsu's heart dropped when Lucy asked," Ready to start on my hair, Cancer?" Natsu cursed himself a thousand times, desperately trying to think of a way out of this situation. There was no way he could confess scaring off Cancer. Lucy would be so angry; just imagining her furious made the fire mage shiver. On the other hand, Natsu knew nothing about styling hair…Deciding to do the right thing; Natsu spoke up," Y-yes, ebi." He winced at his horrible imitation of Cancer's voice, deciding to avoid talking. Lucy however, didn't seem to notice.

"Ok, I'm ready for you to start then," Lucy said. Natsu gulped and walked up to her. Looking at the contents of the mystery bag Lucy had carried home; Natsu found it filled with multicolored bottles. Looking at the labels written in frilly and fancy fonts made Natsu even more worried. To his dismay Natsu couldn't find one labeled 'soap'. _"__What does she wash her hair with then?"_ he wondered. Looking at his choices Natsu read,_" __Sham-poo…What is a sham, and why poo?!"_ Shaking his head, Natsu decided he was definitely not messing with that stuff. Reading the other labels, Natsu found 'Conditioner',_" __If Lucy wants to condition her body then she should try training with me," _Natsu grimaced at the thought of a muscular Lucy,_" __Nope, not using that either." _The poor dragon slayer felt lost as he read the other labels,_" __Healthy Volume Hairspray, Silky Style Leave in Conditioner, Beat the Heat and Humidity Hairspray, Mega Hold Mousse…"_

"Aren't you going to start shampooing?" Lucy asked. Natsu jumped and turned around. Lucy's face remained resting on the counter. Natsu knew he would be caught if he didn't start soon. Scrunching up his face in disgust, the fire mage grabbed the Sham-poo. Lucy reached an arm forward and turned on the water. Watching her closely, Natsu saw how her fingers ran through her hair as it began to get wet from the hot water. Natsu took a deep breath and ripped open the bottle, he was unprepared for the slimy pinkish liquid that came out and almost squealed in disgust. Natsu quickly stepped closer to Lucy and dumped the bottle over her head. After most of the contents of the bottle were gone, Natsu threw the bottle away from him. "Why did you use so much this time, Cancer?" Lucy questioned," I just bought it; this bottle should last for the rest of the week." Gulping, Natsu simply ignored the question and began to run his fingers through her hair like Lucy had been doing. Natsu's heart was racing as his fingers traced through her wet, silky locks and he almost lost it when Lucy let out a sigh of content. Natsu tried rubbing his fingers in circles and watched as her hair began to fill with bubbles. When he had rubbed the last of the shampoo into suds, Lucy turned the water back on. The water began to rinse out the bubbles slowly. Natsu shifted back and forth in worry,_" __Am I done now? Should I leave?"_

Lucy's voice, once again interrupted his musings. "Thank you," she said," that was heavenly. Please use less conditioner though." Natsu looked at the multi colored bottles in dismay. There were three conditioners! Natsu debated wondering,_" __Long Locks Conditioner, Silky Style Leave in Conditioner, or Body Conditioner?" _The Body Conditioner had a picture of Strawberries and Vanilla on it. Natsu also found the word 'body lotion' written in smaller print. Thinking back to when Erza once punished him by making the embarrassed dragon slayer give her a foot massage; Natsu remembered her saying that he should use lots of lotion to keep her feet soft. Assuming that body lotion made hair soft, Natsu tore off the lid and dumped a generous helping onto his hands, rubbing them together, he began to rub the sweet smelling lotion into Lucy's hair. Lucy's hair became almost slimy as the thick substance coated her blonde hair. Natsu struggled to wash it out, the lotion made Lucy's hair so slimy it felt greasy. Desperately scrubbing, Natsu managed to wash most of the dreadful substance out. Lucy spoke again, "Ok, now the fun part. I am so excited for this new look! I really think even Natsu will like it. The pink was the most expensive color, but it is long lasting so this should be worth it!" Natsu desperately searched through the bottles. His eyes found a bright pink bottle with the pink and white lettering. Praying this was the right one, Natsu tore off the lid and poured the dark pink liquid over Lucy's head. However, just as he began to pour, Lucy sat up. This motion caused the liquid to be poured over almost all of her head; dousing her hair in bright pink liquid. Lucy shrieked," I said I only wanted a strip of hair dyed pink!"

"Hair Dye?" Natsu accidently wondered out loud. Lucy's head slowly turned as she looked at Natsu in horror. Natsu yelped and began to run with a murderous Lucy chasing him. Making a mad dash, Natsu jumped out the window. Natsu, and everyone in Magnolia, heard Lucy's furious scream. "NASTU!"

* * *

**I am thinking about making this a two chapter story. It would be from Lucy's point of view, and include her revenge. Please review with your thoughts and whether or not I should make a second chapter. Thank you for reading, and I'll let you borrow Natsu to style your hair if you review...Wait... never mind. ;)**


End file.
